Nick Fury
Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury (born July 4, 1950) is a world-renowned spy, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., and a founding member of The Elite Force. Fury began his career within the United States Army in the late 1960's, rising to the rank of Colonel before his honorable discharge. He later became a C.I.A. operative during the Cold War. Continuing to serve the world, Fury joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to fight against Earth's most dangerous enemies. Later promoted to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury refocused his efforts to organize The Elite Force Initiative, with Fury's true intentions being to bring together any other powerful individuals to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. with protecting Earth from extraterrestrial threats. Despite some more considerable reluctance from the World Security Council who had not believed in his theories, Fury had still continued his efforts and eventually managed to recruit Super-Spider, Wonder Woman, Iron Man, The Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg into the Initiative, ready for an incoming invasion. Fury is the ultimate eponymous titular main protagonist of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. film series, one of the main protagonists of The Elite Force film series, and the overall deuteragonist of the entire Shared Heroes International Cinematic Extended Film-Verse (SHICEF). Biography Early Life Military and Espionage Career United States Army Cold War Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. The Elite Force Initiative Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Birth of Iron Man Helping Tony Stark Discussing Howard Stark Recruiting a Consultant End of the Week Meeting Wonder Woman Recruiting Meta-Mutants Personality Nick Fury is somewhat of an enigma, but his actions prove him to be bold and pragmatic. It's nearly impossible to read his emotions. He is known to manipulate people and is the bearer of many, classified, global secrets. Fury and his organization, S.H.I.E.L.D., share a cynical outlook. Sometimes, Fury finds that cutthroat actions and clandestine, illegal operations are necessary to protect the world. Fury stated that "the world is filling up with people that can't be matched", and advocates methods for S.H.I.E.L.D. to arm themselves against potential threats, even if it involves creating weapons of mass destruction. Fury's main goal was world safety against alien and human threats, going so far as to create a team of people with extraordinary abilities called The Elite Force, and secretly planned to use an unlimited power source for weapons as a secondary security option. The latter was kept a secret, even from The Elite Force. While his decisions appear ruthless, and the nature of his profession occasionally requires a moral grey, Fury genuinely cares about human life and doesn't see his agents or The Elite Force as pawns, a direct contrast to Director Amanda Waller of A.R.G.U.S., especially towards her relationship to her own agents and The Suicide Squad. One of his own agents, Phil Coulson, was his closest friends, and he allowed Maria Hill to call him Nick while continuing to insist everyone else call him Fury, sees Jason Lee as a son (even allowing the latter to call him Nick), and seems to trust Diana Prince, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. However, he did use the death of Phil Coulson to motivate The Elite Force and used alien biology to bring him back to life, no matter how much Coulson begged to die. In fact, as one of the upper-tier members of the original Elite Force, he would often help in vital times of crisis, whether by providing resources or motivating them. When New York was under attack by the Imperium, the World Security Council insisted on a nuclear strike on New York, but Fury and Hill refused to destroy a populated city. In spite of the seriousness of his job, Fury has displayed a knack for dry humor and use of visual puns and his constant global surveillance, often using irony and metaphors due to the combination. Powers and Abilities Initially a Meta-Mutant with powerful physical capabilities and great regenerative healing properties, Nick Fury's physical constitution was enhanced when he was experimented upon with the Infinity Formula, having metabolized and permanently enhancing all of Fury's bodily functions to superhuman capabilities. His potential has been referred to as "the next step in human evolution". Besides his physical strengths, Fury is a natural leader, master strategist, manipulator, field commander, orator, eloquent speaker, and has immense authoritative charisma, observational, and deductive reasoning skills. This skills of his are among the best and combined with his superhuman genius-level intellect, made him the greatest spy in the world, created a reputation as the greatest spy in the universe, and is among the greatest spies in the entire multiverse. He has used these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson has even stated that Fury was always five steps ahead of everyone else. These attributes have caused many criminals to consider him one of the most dangerous individuals in the world, right next to Super-Spider, who is among the most powerful beings in the entire multiverse, if not the most powerful. Powers * Artificially Enhanced Physiology/Enhanced Meta-Mutant Physiology: ** Accelerated Healing Factor/Regenerative Healing Factor: *** Atmospheric Adaptation: *** Contaminant Immunity: *** Longevity: ** Enhanced Intelligence: *** Superhuman Mental Process: ** Superhuman Durability: ** Superhuman Senses: ** Superhuman Speed: *** Superhuman Agility: *** Superhuman Reflexes: ** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Strength: Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist: ** Master Acrobat: ** Master Marksman: *** Weapons Proficiency: * Indomitable Will/High Tolerance for Pain: * Master Pilot: * Master Spy: * Superhuman Genius-Level Intellect: This makes Fury the fifth most intelligent individual in Dimension-Prime and one of the most intelligent individuals in the entire multiverse. ** Bilingual/Bilingualism: ** Expert Tactician: ** Master Artisan: Category:Outright Category:Marvel Heroes Category:DC Heroes